Los Secreto 2 The Secret 2: Reporter's Secret
by CupcakeCrazy101
Summary: Sequel to Los Secreto by EyeoftheCobra. I got permission. Pufflelov101 knows a great secret. But when accidently telling a regular penguin that is a Club Penguin Times reporter, can Pufflelov101 stop him from publishing a secret that could end up in chaos and change Club Penguin forever?


**Hi! This is my second fanfic, so hopefully I can do better. This is a sequel to EyeoftheCobra's Los Secreto. I made sure to get permission. But you may want to read the original to understand this one. So look on EyeoftheCobra's profile. In this one, Pufflelov101 knows the secret but spills the beans! That's a metaphor for saying a secret. This is LOS SECRETO 2, REPORTER'S SECRET. This is only a oneshot. Please review, but no flames.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Club Penguin.**

* * *

Pufflelov101 was scribbling in her diary, with Loyal, her puffle, watching. _My friend, Rico Dante, has told me a secret that could change Club Penguin. It is so secret I cannot even write it in here! I will write again soon._

Pufflelov101 locked up the diary, then hid it in Loyal's house. "Hopefully no one can find my diary or my key to it." She said.

The key was in a small box, hidden behind her puffle chairs. After making sure everything was in place, Pufflelov101 walked out. It was close to Halloween, and everyone was in the mood. Aunt Arctic, writer of _Club Penguin Times_, was making a creepy edition of the newspaper. Spooky jokes, questions about robots and monsters, and most importantly, a big article entitled: "BIG SECRET: ANY AROUND?"

Two articles were just about the Halloween Party, but one was about a contest. "Can anyone come up with a true secret that is big and bad? It'll not be posted or anything, but you can win PRIZES! There are rare items, coins to collect for Christmas' Coins for Change. It is big!" Was the description.

"Rico Dante's secret sure would win. But I can't spill the beans. Chaos would surely follow." Pufflelov101 said.

In fact, Rico Dante ran into Pufflelov101's igloo, a sharp expression on his face. "Senorita! Did you see the contest in the newspaper? We must not tell the secret. Even if we won." Rico said.

"I was just thinking of that. But I wouldn't. Unless if we could come up with a different secret. Perhaps one about Klutzy? I don't know. Either way, let's not use the one… about you, let's say." Pufflelov101 said.

"Gracias, senorita. As you know, chaos would follow. Penguins may leave. Penguins may _come_! Well, either way, good bye." Rico said, leaving.

As soon as he left, Pufflelov101 went over to the stage with Actor the puffle. **THE QUEST FOR THE GOLDEN PUFFLE **was playing, Actor's favorite! But as soon as she grabbed her King Ra-Ra costume, she noticed a penguin putting on makeup. _"His neck! He must be the other chinstrap penguin Rico was talking about. I surely can tell him." _Pufflelov101 thought.

"Hi. You must be a chinstrap penguin, huh? Rico, the other one, told me of you. It is okay. I am trusted. I'll just whisper, in case. About you guys not being from Club Penguin… where are you from? A warm island? Or Antarctica, as Rico was talking of? Surely not being a CP penguin is hard. Where do you even get all the makeup?" Pufflelov101 whispered.

The penguin looked up. Pufflelov101 noticed that he wasn't _covering _up his chin. He was putting a red line on it, as if it were a scar. He was playing Boris! Oh no! He wasn't a penguin not from CP! "What? Did you just say that there are penguins NOT from here? Antarctic penguins, and warm island penguins coming here? And who is Rico? He must not be from here, totally, right? Wow! I'm reporter Waddles. And I'm entering that into the contest. Thanks! Bye bye! I'm off to the office." Waddles said.

"WAIT! STOP!" Pufflelov101 screamed.

"Why shouldn't I enter? I can give you the rare items. I'll keep the coins." He said.

"You don't know what you're doing…" Pufflelov101 trailed off.

"Of course I do. I'm winning the contest. What else?" Waddles asked.

"_You could spread chaos over the whole island. _The secret is so secret, that I didn't even write it in my diary." Why should YOU know? I just thought the makeup meant you were… you know." Pufflelov101 said, sighing.

"I'm a reporter, penguin! What do reporters do? Report things, tell secrets. The 'secrets' section shall be mine!" Waddles said.

"WAIT!" Pufflelov101 screamed, tackling him with a cold fin.

"K! What do _you _want?" He asked.

"Don't tell the secret. I got to bring you to Rico…" Pufflelov101 said.

And as Waddles was dragged off, he began wondering if pretending was a good idea. But his thought was stopped by a loud WHAT and then Pufflelov101 showed off the reporter. "I thought he was a chinstrap penguin. I told him…. But he wasn't. For he was only putting on a scar mark for his part in the play: Boris! Now he knows, and he thinks it's no big deal, and he is trying to enter the contest!" Pufflelov101 explained.

"Senorita, why? Why spread such word? You know chaos would spread. Even if he WAS a chinstrap penguin, you shouldn't tell. Not a word. Only to G, me, and the director. We need to erase his memory. Off to HQ!" Rico Dante said, looking forward.

Pufflelov101 just teleported. Director was on screen, and G was standing right by. "Now what's _this_, Pufflelov101 and Rico Dante? Some secrets being spread? Agents shouldn't do that." G said.

"Exactly! We need to brain wash him. Take out the info about the secret. So far only one penguin knew. Now TWO? Anything could happen! Be more careful, you agents." The director said.

The director pushed a button, and the penguin seemed… electrocuted. "Now quick teleport him to his igloo. He can recover better there." G said.

Pufflelov101 teleported him off, then looked to Rico, G, and the Director. "Sorry, guys. I let you all down. I spilled the beans, and chaos would of followed. I was being so good. Not even my diary knew. Then I saw him, I thought of Rico, and, well, I just thought it was all _fine_, you know?" Pufflelov101 said.

"It's okay. We understand." Rico said. "But we might as well brainwash you!"

Everyone started guffawing, then just chuckling, then it all stopped. "Well, you guys best get home. I hear a new play is on." G said.

They all chuckled once again. After that, Rico and Pufflelov101 left. It had been quite a day.

* * *

**Well, it went better than I expected, but I am not fully satisfied. Why not? Because I need reviews! Review me! Please, you may say whatever, but ****do not ****say any bad words or anything. I don't like stuff like that. But do review! I love getting those.**


End file.
